Amblyopic eyes show an abnormally large variability of fixation. The hypothesis being evaluated is that this phenomenon results from a degradation in the exteroceptive feedback signal which is available for control of ocular position. To test this hypothesis, Ss having the disorder will first be asked to fixate a target using the amblyopic eye, and precision of fixation will be evaluated. The Ss will then be provided with an audible signal which conveys information about position of the (amblyopic) eye. The hypothesis predicts that ocular fixation should improve in the presence of this signal. Several other projects will also be conducted with support from this grant. These include studies of (a) the effect of social conformity on the visually evoked cortical potential, (b) parametric adjustment in saccadic eye movements, (c) strategies in hand-eye coordination, and (e) reading with single-character presentations.